


i miss you too much to be mad anymore

by bradbakshi



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Internal Conflict, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, my boys... they mean the world to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradbakshi/pseuds/bradbakshi
Summary: Demetri laughed and Hawk’s heart skipped a beat. He realized two things simultaneously; one, that his best friend’s laugh was fucking cute as hell and two, they were way closer now then they were when he first sat down. They went from being on opposite ends of the couch to practically sitting on top of eachother and Hawk would be an idiot not to do something about it.Or, Hawk swallows his pride and makes things right with Demetri.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	i miss you too much to be mad anymore

**Author's Note:**

> hi binary bfs enthusiasts. this is my first cobra kai fic so im still trynna work on characterization tbh 🔥 ALSO THE WORDS I WANT ITALICIZED WONT FUCKING DO IT !!!!!!!!!! the sentences that start in lowercase are text messages !!!!

Hawk’s mind was running a mile a minute as he held Demetri to the ground, using one hand to pin him and the other to hold his arm. With one strong twist, he could break it clean in half.

He was so pumped full of adrenaline that he could barely remember how it had even got to this point.

When Sam and her Miyagi-Do friends first got to the fair, it was because Chris called them to get Cobra Kai off his back. Hawk assumed that they’d have a good fight and then get out of there like they usually did. That wasn’t the case though.

Things had escalated fast.

Before Hawk knew it, he could hear Sam sobbing about something from another room as he wound up on the floor with Demetri.

He looked into Demetri’s wide eyes. They were glossy with unshed tears and filled with fear, psychically reflecting emotions Hawk wouldn’t allow himself to admit to having. He listened as his fellow cobras cheered, shouting at him to “ _Finish him! No mercy! _”__

__Demetri’s own screams were a stark contrast to the noise his friends were making. He listened to both, his ears ringing and his blood boiling._ _

__“Eli, no! It’s me, Eli, you can’t-“_ _

__The yelling coming from all sides combined with the dim blue and purple lights were enough to make his head hurt even without the influence of his current emotional turmoil. He hesitated and Demetri picked up on it, the fear on his face transitioning into something almost hopeful._ _

__Hawk was conflicted as he thought back to when it was him and Demetri against the world, not them against each other._ _

__The chanting from behind him seemed like it was growing louder and he felt like his head was going to explode. In a split second decision that he would definitely pay for later, he locked eyes with Demetri one more time before throwing him down to the ground._ _

__Demetri grunted at the force of it but mouthed a small ‘thanks.’_ _

__He got up and dusted himself off, ignoring the annoyance of his- he was beginning to doubt this title- friends. He shut them up with clenched fists and an icy expression._ _

__“Let’s just get out of here.” He said with one more look at Demetri, who was still on the ground in shock, before walking out of the building._ _

__“What was that, bro?” Assface asked, jogging a little to catch up and walk beside him. Tory joined, visibly infuriated._ _

__“Yeah. We were supposed to finish what they started, Hawk, but you showed mercy.” She said angrily._ _

__“I wasn’t gonna break his fucking arm, Tory. He got a good enough beating anyway.” Hawk huffed, quickly losing his patience._ _

__“Sensei Kreese is gonna be pissed.” She responded with her arms crossed._ _

__“Oh, so you’re gonna rat on me for not committing a felony?” He laughed humorlessly, pissed off. “Fuck you guys. I’m going home.” He was on his bike and putting his helmet on before Tory or Assface could say anything._ _

__“This isn’t gonna slide, Hawk!” Tory yelled from behind him. He knew she was right but that didn’t stop him from scoffing to himself._ _

__Cobra Kai was supposed to be badass. They _used _to be badass too, but lately things were being taken too far. Yeah, it was partly his fault but he wasn’t going to go around breaking bones.___ _

____Especially not Demetri’s bones._ _ _ _

____Hawk had gotten bad about teasing him, and even Demetri was getting digs in now but he still couldn’t understand how people who he thought were his friends could expect him to do something that horrible. Breaking an arm wasn’t even remotely similar to ruining some dorky (and admittedly cool) science project._ _ _ _

____He rode home and went straight to his room, not even bothering to correct his mom when she greeted him with his old name. Normally he’d snap at her but he was too exhausted to even care as he dropped down onto his bed._ _ _ _

____What the fuck was he going to do?_ _ _ _

____Sensei Kreese had weeded out students until there were only the most ruthless fighters left. Hawk thought it was badass at first but now that half the group was pissed at him? The rest of the dojo would be quick to follow._ _ _ _

____He had broken the number one rule: show no mercy._ _ _ _

____Hawk hated to admit it, even to himself, but he dreaded going to school and practice the next day._ _ _ _

____What happened if he _did _get kicked from the dojo? He tried to convince himself that it was impossible considering that he was their best fighter but he couldn’t put anything past Sensei Kreese. Even if he somehow managed to avoid getting thrown out on his ass, there was no way in hell he’d be able to maintain his position as top dog. Not after showing mercy to the enemy.___ _ _ _

______If Cobra Kai put him out, he’d have no one. He might’ve spared Demetri but that didn’t guarantee forgiveness, especially considering everything that’s happened in the past year._ _ _ _ _ _

______Demetri._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hawk realized how stupid he had been to put his best friend through all that. He could only hope that Demetri would forgive him. Even after that, who’s to say that they wouldn’t just drift apart after making amends? Hawk wouldn’t want to be friends with an asshole who beat him up over a Yelp review._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yeah, he can admit that the Yelp review wasn’t a big deal. It took him a while to realize it and he would never say it out loud but he did overreact a lot. Hawk was so scared of ever being vulnerable again that he pushed away everything and everyone who made him feel weak._ _ _ _ _ _

______Without thinking, he pulled his phone from his pocket and hit Demetri’s contact. He pressed send before he had time to psych himself out of it._ _ _ _ _ _

________can we talk? _ ____ _ _ _ _ _ __

________Hawk knew he sounded silly but it was all he could think to say. What else was he supposed to start with? “Oh hey, Demetri. Remember how I made your life hell for the last year? Well I’m sorry about that. Friends?” He didn’t want to be any more of a douchebag than he has been recently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hawk was surprised to see that Demetri had opened the message less than a minute after it was sent. The response took a bit longer though and he had to wonder if he was about to get chewed out over text._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________the doors unlocked. _ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

__________Five minutes for that? Hawk scrunched his nose in frustration before catching himself. Demetri could’ve ignored him completely but he didn’t._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He didn’t waste any time running down the stairs and out the door. He heard his mom yell something but figured he could text her later, wanting to get to Demetri’s as fast as he could._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________When he got there, he hesitated, standing on the porch. He checked his phone. Demetri said that the door is unlocked but he didn’t feel right letting himself in. Not after a year of not being in his house._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________After a few more minutes of doubt, he finally knocked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Come in!” Demetri yelled immediately, sounding like he was in the living room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hawk wanted to say something about stranger danger but decided that making jokes wouldn’t be appropriate. He opened the door and slowly stepped inside. Sure enough, Demetri was there on the couch. He seemed to be doing homework, not at all paying attention to the Doctor Who rerun on the TV._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hey.” Hawk said tentatively. Demetri looked up at him with a curious expression on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hello.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hawk stopped himself from scoffing, not wanting to upset Demetri. He didn’t say anything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“So? Are you gonna…,” Demetri gestured to the empty space beside him on the couch, “sit?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hawk inhaled deeply and sighed. Demetri didn’t seem to hate him too much. He sat down, trying to leave as much space between them as possible._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Neither of them spoke, which was definitely unusual for Demetri at least._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hawk looked at the TV, desperate for a conversation starter or a distraction or anything. He smiled when he noticed which episode it was. They’ve watched that episode together at least a dozen times._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“This is my favorite part.” Hawk said as if Demetri didn’t know, watching Sally and Larry make it into the TARDIS right before the weeping angels could zap them into the past._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Demetri looked at him and then at the TV._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He grinned. “Yeah, I know. When you texted me, I put the episode on. I didn’t want things to be weird when you got here. Since, you know, things have been _super _weird lately.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hawk’s face flushed in embarrassment and he looked down at his feet. Demetri said that so casually as if he didn’t almost get his arm broken a mere few hours ago. Things were a little more than just weird._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Hey.” Demetri said, tone softer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hawk looked up, glancing at him before looking away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Come on, Eli, I forgive you. Yeah, you were a dick- a huge one, by the way- but we’re cool.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It’s Hawk.” He mumbled, catching Demetri’s eye roll. He can be a good person and still have a badass name. “I just, I did a lot of shit and you- why are you forgiving me so easily? I haven’t even apologized yet.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You’re right, actually. Apologize to me.” Demetri said with a smug grin, he put his pencil down and moved so that his whole body was facing him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hawk’s eyebrows furrowed. He was sorry, but why was Demetri being so nonchalant about it all? Why was he acting like this was some game?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’m sorry, Demetri. I’m sorry that I’ve been a dick and I’m sorry it took me so long to fully realize it.” He said in one breath. “Why are you not upset at me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Demetri laughed. “I am mad. I’m mad at that crazy old man Mr. Lawrence let into his dojo. He’s the reason you went off the rails. If you’re done with Cobra Kai, I can’t be mad at you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hawk thought for a minute. Demetri and him being on good terms sounded better than anything Sensei Kreese could give him. He knew that it wouldn’t be easy to just leave the dojo though. There was no doubt Tory would treat him just as terribly as Miyagi-Do when he stops showing up to practice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He smiled timidly and found himself enjoying the lack of stress from being able to be a bit vulnerable for one. “I’m out, dude. You’re gonna protect me from the scary bad guys, though, right? Since you’re hot stuff now?” He fanned himself playfully and mentally let out a sigh of relief at how quickly things were going back to normal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Demetri laughed and Hawk’s heart skipped a beat. He realized two things simultaneously; one, that his best friend’s laugh was fucking cute as hell and two, they were way closer now then they were when he first sat down. They went from being on opposite ends of the couch to practically sitting on top of eachother and Hawk would be an idiot not to do something about it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He brought his hands up to rest on Demetri’s shoulders, effectively shutting the loud boy up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Eli-“ He started, confused, through dying giggles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It’s Hawk. Can I kiss you?” He asked bravely, doing his best not to break eye contact._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Demetri’s eyes went wide and for a second, Hawk prepared for a rejection before there were a pair of lips on his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________His best friend was kissing him. Hawk thought he could pass out as he wrapped his arms around Demetri’s neck, pulling him impossibly closer. In the back of his mind, he wondered where his friend- do you call someone you’re making out with a friend?- learned how to kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Demetri pulled away first and Hawk admired his shit-eating grin as they sat quietly together, no noise except for their combined breathing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’m definitely not mad at you now.” Demetri said dopily after a minute. Hawk scoffed, this time without malice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I knew you only wanted me for my body.” Hawk pretended to be offended, not bothering to detach himself from Demetri._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Demetri laughed and then sighed dramatically. “You caught me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hawk bit his lip nervously, looking to the side. He didn’t want to ruin their moment but he wanted to get his anxieties out of the way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Hey…are you sure we’re good? Like, _good _good?” Hawk asked, articulate as ever.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“We just sucked face for five minutes.” Demetri said with an exasperated smile but sobered up when Hawk didn’t look amused. “Look, you fucked up. But I did too. I’d be a hypocrite to hold the past against you when I was just as big of a dick.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________When Hawk didn’t look convinced, Demetri sighed and cupped his face gently. “Hey, you saved my ass today. You could’ve _broke my arm _but you didn’t.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“That’s not exactly a heroic act, Demetri.” Hawk sighed, appreciating his touch even if he felt like he didn’t deserve it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Hawk…” Demetri started. A small smile appeared on his face when he saw the way Hawk’s eyes lit up. “I literally gave you a concussion last school year. Do the words ‘glass trophy case’ ring any bells?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________In spite of himself, Hawk laughed. “Hey, I got some pretty cool scars from that.” He said with a smirk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Demetri grinned weakly. “Friends aren’t supposed to give eachother scars.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Hawk shrugged. “I guess not. They’ll heal, though.” He said, knowing that they weren’t talking physical wounds anymore. He couldn’t help himself wondering if Demetri really considered them just friends, but didn’t say anything. He’d bring it up later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You’re right.” Demetri said quietly before checking the time and letting a playful smile wash over his face. “In the meantime, you wanna kiss some more? My mom won’t be home for another hour.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Hawk rolled his eyes, laughing. Leave it to Demetri to add levity to any situation. He nodded through giggles, deciding to initiate it himself this time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________They kissed again, and Hawk’s chest felt lighter than it had in a long time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> hi hey hello if u liked this u should probably follow me on twitter wherr i cry about them all day. @dilfbakshi . if u did not like this , pls consider giving me some constructive criticism (not 2 mean tho or i’ll cry tbh) love u all muah


End file.
